


Fill Your Heart

by cherryvanilla



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted for bauble's <a href="http://madsmurf.livejournal.com/3570.html?thread=4850#t4850"><span class="u">prompt</span></a> of Eames riding Arthur at the Bottom!Eames fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill Your Heart

Arthur’s back is aching, his throat is scratchy, and his wrists are sore. He has no idea how long Eames has been riding him; it must be well over the two hour mark now. Eames is rocking back and forth in hard, unrelenting thrusts. One hand flies over his cock while the other rests at the juncture of Arthur’s neck and shoulder. Arthur’s mouth is hanging open on silent moans, unable to do anything but strain against the cuffs that are locking him to the bed frame. 

Arthur’s angling upward, trying to meet Eames’ pace, but Eames shifts at that point, circling his hips in achingly slow, wide motions. “Eames,” Arthur pants and Eames arches his back before diving forward and taking Arthur’s lips, hard and wanting. The cock ring is tight, so tight, around the base of Arthur’s cock; he needs to come but he’s not ready to beg for it yet. 

The whole thing had come about, a week ago. Arthur was fucking Eames on his back, pounding into him with Eames’ legs over his shoulders. Eames was grunting beneath him, hands clawing at Arthur’s shoulders when Arthur gasped out, “Do you wanna stop?” 

Eames’ eyes snapped to him, wide. “Does it bloody well look like I wanna stop?” 

Arthur shook his head wildly. “No, I mean..” he rolled his hips upward and Eames arched beneath him. “Oh, fuck, I am. Condoms.. using.. do you..” 

“Oh my God,” Eames said and then he was coming all over them. Arthur assumed that was a yes. 

Afterwards, they both admitted they hadn’t slept with anyone else since ‘fucking while it’s convenient’ had somehow morphed into ‘I’m practically living with you.’ Eames said he’d had a physical last month while Arthur produced a copy of his latest blood work from a large black binder, organized in date order. 

Eames said he wanted this to be special. His exact words were, “I want you to fuck me all night until I can’t stand it anymore, until my body doesn’t remember what it’s like when you’re not in it. I want you to remind me how empty I feel withoutyour dick insideme.” Naturally, he said this while he was licking between Arthur’s thighs, his tongue teasing against Arthur’s ass. 

So Eames retrieved the items from the bottom drawer of Arthur’s (their) nightstand,and Arthur went about lighting candles because he liked them, okay? 

___________________________

 

Eames doesn’t stop kissing him, parting Arthur’s lips with his tongue and licking between them, hot and deep. All Arthur can focus on is the warmth of Eames’ mouth and the devastating heat of his ass. Then Eames drags his hand away from his cock (moaning, Arthur assumes, at the loss) and places both hands on the bed.

He whispers against Arthur’s lips, “Bend your knees for me.” Arthur doesn’t need to be told twice. Eames is on his hands and knees, arching his spineletting Arthur slip out of him halfway.Arthur’s slides his heels up the bed and tenses his thighs. He fucks up into Eames in sharp angled thrusts and knows he’s hitting his prostate with every stroke by the sounds falling from Eames’ lips. 

They set a delicious rhythm; Eames pushing back while Arthur fucks up into him, Eames moans on every upstroke, muttering, “Good, oh my god it feels so good.”

Arthur can feel the frenzied movement between their bodies: can feel the backs of Eames’ knuckles brushing against his stomach with every stroke. 

Arthur knows the only reason Eames still has stamina is because he came when they started this – with Arthur’s hands cuffed to the bed frame and Eames feeding him his cock, his mouth on Arthur’s jaw, lightly stroking. Arthur moaned around his mouthful, breathing deeply through his nose and smelling only sex, musk and Eames, Eames, Eames. 

Eames is grunting, his hot breath fanning against Arthur’s shoulder as he forces himself back onto Arthur’s cock again and again, his movements growing clumsy. 

Arthur can’t take anymore. “You want my hand around you. I know you do. Wanna feel me slick you up, jerk you just the way you love it. Come on, Eames. Let me,” Arthur says, feeling the cuffs cut against his wrists. 

“If you don’t shut up, I’m going to gag you. Jesus Christ, Arthur.,” Eames moans. He sits back again, undulating his hips just so, knowing exactly what it takes to make sweat drip down the sides of Arthur’s face: to make his fingers dig into his palms. 

“I’d like to see you try,” Arthur says, eyes flaring. 

“Next time. Right now I’m too much of a selfish prat and, oh fuck right there,” Eames moans brokenly. “Despite everything I want to hear you. You want it, Arthur.. You want to feel my tight hole clench around you. You want to fill me up; finally. Want me dripping with you, all for you. You want to come so badly it hurts, don’t you, baby?”

Eames’ voice is like velvet and it does ridiculous things to Arthur’s body. “You bastard. You’re such a fucking bastard,” Arthur grits out.

Eames leans forward, licking at Arthur’s neck while thumbing his nipples. “You love it,” Eames says smugly. 

“Fuck yeah, I do,” Arthur groans, meeting his eyes and arching into his touch. 

“What do you want? Tell me,” Eames pleads, nearly begging. It sounds good on him.

Arthurlickshis lips, mouth dry. “Anything. Everything.”

“Always,” Eames says softly. Arthur meets his gaze, takes in the fiery intensity and thinks well, that’s that, then.

Eames covers one of Arthur’s hands with his own and Arthur immediately arches into the touch. Eames screws himself down in earnest and Arthur gasps and bucks upward as much as he can under the unrelenting rhythm. Sweat pools behind his eyes and he blinks against the burn. 

Finally, Eames squeezes his hand and looks at Arthur, mouth parted on a gulping breath. “I want to feel your hands on me,” he says and before Arthur can react,Eames is climbing off him, easing off the cock ring, and in one quick motion, sliding back down and unclasping the cuffs. 

Arthur surges upward immediately, wrapping his arms around Eames’ waist and taking his mouth in the deep kiss. Eames is fully seated in his lap,and they start a slow, unyielding rhythm, lazy and frantic all at once. Arthur brings one hand around to pump at Eames’ leaking cock. Eames cries out sharply and rocks forward, clenching his muscles tighter around Arthur's cock. Arthur licks a slow line up Eames’ neck and his fingers tense on the small of Eames’ back. 

Eames runs his hands along Arthur’s shoulders and down his arms. His body tenses around Arthur, rising and falling once more before he’s coming all over Arthur’s hand and between their bodies. 

Arthur pins his hands against Eames’ hips and drives up once more before the impossible heat and tightness of Eames’ ass, all around him, makes his own body shake with orgasm. He trembles in Eames’ arms, their bodies wracked with aftershocks. 

They hold one another, kissing lazily. Eames rubs soothingly at Arthur’s wrists and laughs quietly, almost incredulously. Arthur knows the feeling. 

“You feel so good inside me,” Eames whispers against his neck. 

Arthur shivers when he realizes Eames means now, right now, because Arthur is still there; there’s evidence now. And that’s how it should always be. 


End file.
